


Undercover

by mellamomuyloco



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1553276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellamomuyloco/pseuds/mellamomuyloco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you have to do shady things to get the truth out to people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undercover

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble written with the prompt ‘shades’ - so naturally I decided that meant I should try to incorporate as many meanings of the word ‘shade’ as I could without ever using the word outright.

Green eyes darted back and forth behind designer sunglasses as her white-not-green quill moved between her now-short-nailed fingers. Her normally magenta lips, carefully pursed, had been switched for a deep wine-red. Butter-blond curls were now honey-brown and tucked under a fur hat, accented by a matching coat and thick scarf. She sat in shadow a few paces away from the meeting “for not to be intruding,” just listening and writing and smiling.

For Rita Skeeter, since being exposed for illegal Animagic, was no longer allowed to report.

But, with a few surreptitious wandstrokes, aspiring foreign political journalist Miri Khrishnova was.


End file.
